A bun in the oven
by peeta29katniss
Summary: One-shot. How Katniss tells Peeta she's pregnant. Fifteen years after the war ended. Post-Mockingjay. Katniss POV.


Peeta's going to be so happy. He has been asking me for fifteen years, I always said no. I wasn't prepared and I thought I was never going to be prepared. But this year I felt different, everything was going well. Peeta and I grew back together as one.

We live together and we have been married for ten years. Peeta rebuilt the bakery, he hired two employes, Levi and Nick, both of them are twenty-one years old. I hunt and sometimes I just stay at the bakery, sitting on bench stool watching Peeta bake, how he always has a serious and concentraded look on his face and his fingers gently kneading the dough.

One day, when I was in the bakery with Peeta alone, it was Friday afternoon and almost nobody comes at this hour, so we said to Levi and Nick to go home earlier, a woman and little girl walk in. The girl's little chubby legs were so cute, she shouldn't have more than four years. Her hair was a beautiful chocolate color and her eyes were hazel. She looked up at all the cakes and pastries in the showcase.

"Mommy, look they're so beautiful! I want one, please." The little girl smiled and pout at her mother. Her mother was young, maybe twenty somethings.

"Okay, you can have one. Which do you want?"

"I want that one." She said pointing to a cupcake with a frosting pink flower.

"Then go ask to that man. Be polite." Her mother said. She nodded.

Peeta put his wide and sweet smile and said "Hello, sweetheart. What's your name?"

She looked at him shyly and replied "Sophia."

"Nice to meet you Sophia, I'm Peeta. Do you want something?"She nodded and pointed at the cupcake with the flower.

"Here you go." Peeta handed the cupcake to the girl. "Thank you, Peeta."

"How much is it?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, nothing. This is for the house" He said, still smiling.

"Thank you."She said.

"You welcome."Then he turned to Sophia "Goodbye Sophia." He waved and she waved back. "Bye, Peeta"She said.

Peeta is so good with kids. After they left, I went to Peeta, grabbed his waist from behind and put my head on his shoulder. "Okay."

He turned around "Okay? Okay, what?" He asked confused.

"Okay, we'll try."

"Do you mean, what I think you mean?"

I take a deep breath"I want to carry your child. A little Peeta."

"Katniss, are you serious?" He asked with the brightest smile I ever seen.

"Yes, you're so good with kids, Peeta. You should have a child of your own and I want to give you that. You deserve so much more." I said.

Our lips touched with so much love, passion and desire in it. Peeta pulled away from our kiss and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you so much, Katniss." I kissed him again and said "I love you too, Peeta."

That was more than a month ago and I still didn't have my period. So in the morning, after Peeta went to work, I went to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test.

When I came home, I went to the bathroom and locked myself in. I peed in the stick and waited five minutes. I didn't tell Peeta about my suspicions because they were just... suspicions.

The test was positive. I was pregnant. I am pregnant.

Today is the perfect day. It's Peeta's birthday. I told him to take the day off and stay at home but he said he couldn't leave Levi and Nick all by themselves.

Maybe it was good that he isn't here, so I can suprise him with the news.

I'm going to try to cook dinner and bake Peeta his birthday cake, but I need to start now. It's only one hour until he come home. I start with the cake and while it's in the oven, I do the dinner. Squirrel's stew, Peeta's favourite. I put the table and write HAPPY BITHDAY PEETA on the cake. I go upstairs and put on a sunset orange dress and a little bit of make up. I don't usually wear dresses or make up but this is a special day. Now I just need to wait for Peeta.

I hear the door open and then close.

"Honey, I'm home!" I smile and go to hug him.

"Katniss, what's all this?" He asks, looking at the table with lighted candles and the dinner.

"Happy birthday, Peeta" I say and kiss him.

"Did you make the dinner?"

"Mhm, mhm" I nod "And a cake"

"Oh, Katniss, you didn't have to." He says taking off his coat and hanging on the coat hanger.

"I wanted to. Now, let's dinner. I'm hungry." I say and he chuckles.

While we dinner, we talk and laugh. It's so good to spend time with Peeta.

After we dinner, we eat the cake and Peeta compliments me on how good it tastes, I blush and say thank you.

Peeta and I do the dishes together. I wash them and he dries them.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?" He says, looking at me in the eyes.

"Yes, maybe a thousand times." I say, rolling my eyes. Sometimes he can be so cheesy. "But I'm not." I say, because it's true. I have burn scars from the war all over my body.

"Yes, you are. How can you say that? You are beautiful and perfect." He says.

"I'm not. I have so much scars." I reply.

"That scars show what a strong, fierce and brave woman you are and even though you've been through so much, you are still here standing. And I love that. I love you. All of you." He kisses me. Suddenly, takes off his shirt and says "Look. I also have scars, just like you. Will you stop loving me because of this?" He points to a scar on his chest.

"What? Of course not. You're beautiful and perfect, Peeta."

"See? I still love you. I think I love you even more. Because it's part of who you are, what you've become."

"I love you too, Peeta." I say and kiss him. We kiss hugrily. I feel the tip of his tongue on my bottom lip begging for entrace and I open my mouth to let him. We stay like this, just kissing, for a while. When I break away from the kiss he looks disappointed.

"Present time!" I state.

"I don't need presents, I have everything I ever wanted." He answers.

"Not everything." I smirk. He looks confused. "Your present is hidden in the kitchen. You have to find it."

"Okay." He says, still slightly confused. While he looks for it, I go to the living room and get an apron that I bought saying_ Best Daddy In The World._

I go back to the kitchen, just as Peeta starts to open the oven. I grab the apron and put the way he can see what is written there.

Inside the oven is a bun and Peeta grabs it. "Katniss, why is there a bun in the-" He doesn't finish his sentece because he he turns around to look at me and sees the apron. I smile.

"Oh! My! A bun in the oven! You're pregnant?" I nod and he hugs and kisses me. He has tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry." I say wiping his tears with my thumbs.

"It's tears of joy." He says "I can't believe your pregnant. That was fast." We laugh. "I love the apron by the way. I'm going to start wearing it."

"I love you, Peeta Mellark. You'll be the best daddy in the world." I say and kiss him. God, I love kissing him.

"I love you, Katniss Mellark. You'll be the best mommy in the world." He says and puts his large hand on my stomach where our child rests. "And I love you too, baby."

I smile because I'm truly happy.

This is my family now.


End file.
